Shopping and Laziness
by Kistelle
Summary: Just a little something my friend wrote. What might happen on a day off in the lives of Ianto and Jack. Rated M just to be on the safe side. One-Shot.


Hi. This is one of the stroies written by my pal Kellylou. Major Torchwood fan. It is one of those ideas you get from nowhere, but just have to write down. Anyway, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

* * *

**Shopping And Laziness**

The morning sun's light streamed in through the gap of the curtains hitting the bed where one Captain Jack Harkness lay. The alarm went and bleary eyed Jack reached for it to turn it off. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked to the other side of the bed to see that it was empty. Throwing the covers off his blue and white striped pajama clad legs he noticed the smell of coffee in the air, bringing a smile to his face. Making his way to the kitchen he stopped to lean on the door frame and watch his lover make the coffee.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ianto asked.

"How'd you know I was there?" Jack asked in return.

"Have you forgotten?" Ianto retorted, "I know everything."

Chuckling, Jack walked into the room and Ianto turned to face him holding out a mug of Jacks' industrial strength coffee. Jack took the mug as though it held the nectar of life and took a sip, making an obscene and almost pornographic noise as the coffee hit his taste buds.

"Yan, I love you" Jack said sweetly.

"I know, love you too."

Ianto took a sip of his own coffee and watched Jack as he left the room, eyes straying to Jacks' arse. Hearing the TV being turning on to the Saturday morning cartoons, Ianto got a bowl of Sugar Puffs ready for Jack and followed him into the living room. Jack was engrossed in Kim Possible chuckling at the antics of Rufus the naked mole rat and muttered a "Thanks" as the bowl of cereal was presented to him. Ianto just sat on the couch next to him and watched his lover be carefree and childish.

****

When Jack had first asked Ianto out on a date he never thought that Jack would go through with it. Turned out Ianto was wrong and they ended up going to this little Italian place that Jack knew, then off to see the latest blockbuster at the cinema. Not that Ianto remembered much of it, seeing as his tongue was down Jacks' throat for most of the movie, not that Jack was complaining if the noises he was making were anything to go by.

In the five months since Jack's return they had gone on multiple dates, rift allowing, and had thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. And for the past month Jack had been living with Ianto as running back and forth to the HUB for clothes had been beginning to get annoying.

Ianto had been enjoying living with Jack as he had found out just how good a cook Jack was and had been enjoying eating home cooked meals, instead of the take aways he used to. Jack, as it turned out, was also a closet neat freak, so unlike the mess in the flat that Ianto imagined Jack's living with him would bring, the flat was actually very neat and tidy. And Jack was a romantic at heart so it had been nice to have little chocolates being left for him in random places. And if Ianto left flowers and little soppy notes for Jack then his excuse was that it was not fair for Jack not to get little presents too.

Ianto was lost in his musings so he didn't realize he was being spoken to until Jack waved his hand in front of Ianto's face and said "Hello, anyone in?"

"Sorry Cariad, I was miles away. You were saying?"

"Seeing as the rift is quite and we have the day off, want to go for a picnic?"

"What? In the park?"

"No, on the roof, of course in the park" Jack said.

"Well I suppose so."

"Gee, Yan you could be a little more enthusiastic about it." Jack pouted.

"Actually I was thinking we could spend the day in bed" Ianto gives a smile at the interested look on Jacks face.

"Really" Jacks said and climbed onto Ianto's lap, trapping him between his legs "And what would we be doing?"

"I was thinking you underneath me, tied to the bed while I have my wicked way with you." Ianto smirked.

"I like the sound of that" Jack moaned as Ianto caressed his arse and kissed his neck. Just then there was a knock on the door as it was being pushed open.

"Ifan, you home?" calls a woman's voice.

"Shit, it's me mam" Ianto said disappointed that Jack had got off of him at the mention of the word 'mam'.

The woman entered the living room to see her son and a strange man looking rather flushed. "Well, well, who's this?" she questions with a grin on her face.

"Captain Jack Harkness ma'am, pleasure to meet you" Jack said, turning on the infamous Harkness charm and holding his hand out for a handshake.

She took it, "Well it's nice to know he has someone with manners," she said giggling at Jack kissing the back of her hand, "though it is a surprise that I've never heard about you" at that she mock glared at her son.

"And may I say Mrs. Jones I can see where Ianto gets his good looks from" And he did for she had the same eyes and mouth as her son. Along with curly dark brown hair that was kept out of her face by a flowery clip and just as tall as Ianto with a similar build. She was dressed in a yellow blouse and black dress trousers with small heeled black shoes.

"Jack, stop flirting with my mother"

"I'm not flirting." Jack responded innocently.

"Yes you are, for you talking _is_ flirting" Ianto teases as Jack pouts.

"Really I don't mind. And you can call me Nerys," she smiled, "I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything, no, good. That means we can all go shopping" at that she plonked herself on the couch. "Well get dressed you two we haven't got all day"

And just like that Ianto's plans for the lube and chocolate body paint flew out the window.

****

They had spent most of the day wandering around the city centre trailing along after Ianto's mother. Jack was dressed in jeans for once along with a pink shirt (his favorite color) and a black leather jacket that Ianto bought him because he thought Jack looked good in it. Ianto was similarly dressed only with a black t-shirt and a white button down shirt on instead of a jacket.

It was one o'clock and they were having a late lunch in the food court with Ianto's mother telling stories of her son when he was a little boy much to Jacks amusement.

"…and then he did this mock trip and got his ice cream all over this boy and ran off leaving Rhiannon mortified." Nerys finished her story giggling causing Jack to throw his head back and laugh.

"In my defense I was four and didn't like the boy chatting my sister up." Ianto said with a light blush coloring his checks.

"I think its cute Yan" Jack said still chuckling.

"You were such a little terror Ifan." Nerys teased.

"Mam, please stop telling him stories." Ianto begged.

"No, I'm your mother Ifan; it's my job to embarrass you."

Ianto groaned while Jack laughed.

****

After dropping off Ianto's mother at her home Jack drove back to the flat. As soon as Ianto got in he made his way to the living room couch and collapsed onto it. It was nine o'clock at night and he was exhausted, having spent the whole day with his mother and Jack shopping, he would have rather dealt with a pack of Weevils.

Jack stood in the doorway watching his sleepy Welshman as he was lying on his stomach on the couch leaving Jack a good view of his jeans clad arse.

"Y'know, you're mom's nice" Jack stated.

Ianto groaned, "My mother is not nice. She drags you round shopping centre's and doesn't start buying things till the third lap round the shops and she doesn't take no for an answer."

Jack contemplated this statement for a moment then shrugged, nudged Ianto's leg and said "Come on Ifan, up you get" in a sing song voice.

"Sod off" Ianto grumbled into the cushion.

Jack sighed and made his way to the bedroom to dump the shopping bags and then proceeded to strip his clothes off and put on his pajamas consisting of stripy blue and white bottoms and a white t-shirt. When he got back to the living room Ianto was in the same position that Jack left him in so he went to the kitchen to make some tea for himself. After all he isn't stupid enough to touch the coffee machine and face Ianto's' wrath. He maybe an immortal but it doesn't mean he finds dying all that fun. That and Jack deemed it too late for coffee.

Just as Jack was putting his empty mug in the sink Ianto's arms wrapped around his waist from behind and started to kiss along Jack's neck.

"Hey there gorgeous" Jack said as he turned in Ianto's arms, placing his arms around Ianto's neck. Ianto moved his hands to grip Jacks hips and continued kissing Jacks' neck. "I thought you were tired?" Jack questioned.

Pausing from his kissing Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's looked into his eyes. "I'm too tired for what I had planned today but I'm not too tired to make love to you" Ianto then returned to kissing Jacks' neck.

Jack groaned and wrapped one of his legs around Ianto's waist. "Then I suggest we move this to the bedroom." he panted out breathlessly.

Ianto's reply is to lift Jack so that both of his legs were wrapped around his waist and carried him off to the bedroom.


End file.
